


Барьер

by fandomfemslash2017



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/F, Gen, можно увидеть очень условное AU по мультсериалу "Повторная загрузка"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfemslash2017/pseuds/fandomfemslash2017
Summary: Краткое содержание: Мир-система, переживающий не лучшие времена, две женщины и безнадежное, на первый взгляд, сопротивление. А может быть, и кое-что еще.





	Барьер

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Фандомной Битвы 2017.

Грозовые тучи нависли над городом, как предчувствие. Силовое поле, с недавних пор замыкавшее мир-систему внутри себя, играло дурные шутки с погодой — шептались, что даже лучший ученый Технодиктатора не понимает, по каким принципам работает этот блок. В атмосфере то и дело проскакивали длинно-ветвистые разряды, а при ясной погоде текучие следы столкновений между частицами и вовсе раскидывались в полнеба. Картина становилась менее чарующей, когда яркое полотно перечеркивал черный след — очередной спутник или беспилотный корабль потерял управление и сгорел. (Не все «беспилотники» и вправду обходились без экипажа — но фанатики, готовые умереть за Технодиктатора, находились с удивительным постоянством). Фантомные же отблески с Оболочки отзывались в затылке вполне реальной болью — повседневность контакта, столь удобная раньше, оборачивалась менее радужной (и даже пугающей — в отсутствие независимой электронно-медицинской помощи) стороной. 

Впрочем, в людской толпе, заполнившей 31-ый проспект, мало кто расположен был глазеть в небо.

Дэйта тоже вжала голову в плечи, стараясь даже мельком не глянуть в сторону Башни. Резиденция Технодиктатора вырастала из ближних зданий G-Сектора огромным, матово блестящим кристаллом. Хищные прорези открывались то на одной грани, то на другой — точно недремлющие глаза. Возможно, Технодиктатор и правда смотрел из них. Возможно. 

Дэйта не могла рисковать ради праздного любопытства. 

Вверху громыхнуло. Девушка ускорила шаг. Ровно настолько, чтобы не выбиваться из ритма — расталкивая одних и уступая другим, лавируя среди защитных костюмов и поднимающихся зонтов. Процент химически-активных осадков окончательно вырвался за пределы нормы, даже подправленной с учетом «чрезвычайного положения». К всегдашним болезням легких теперь добавились ожоги и язвы, не сходящие по многу недель. А доступ к Оболочке, приходившей на помощь прежде, ограничивался не только возрастающей паранойей Технодиктатора. Сменных коннект-интерфейсов быстро перестало хватать — системных перегрузок не выдерживали ни личные, ни служебные; и кроме того, нестабильность, беспрерывно порождаемая барьером, могла попросту выжечь незащищенное сознание. Болезнь представлялась несколько лучшей альтернативой. Если уж лечиться «под рукой» у Технодиктатора — то от чего попроще, и потерять на этом часть киберкойнов, а не свободу. 

У самой Дэйты не было ничего, чем можно укрыться — только старый хамелин-дождевик с капюшоном, прохудившийся в четырех местах. Капюшон был надвинут на голову, но ткань, даже усиленная, не стала бы серьезным препятствием для дрона-шпиона, умеющего видеть в нескольких спектрах. Достаточно было одного подозрения. 

Достаточно, на самом деле, было лишь факта, что она — Дэйта Трикс, бывшая совладелица Комплекса; Дэйта Трикс, вечно возвышавшая голос в защиту бесправных работяг и жертв произвола; Дэйта Трикс, пропавшая при Прорыве — до сих пор во сне она порой видела пурпурно-черную вспышку, выцветающую до ослепительной белизны, и рушащееся небо: словно разбившийся на пиксели фон, где каждый квадрат пространства — весом в тонну.

Крыша Комплекса ходила ходуном под её ногами, испуганные вопли врезались в уши со всех сторон — а вокруг сновали хищные «Кайты» Технодиктатора, якобы пришедшие на помощь силам Администратора: только для того, чтобы, как Дэйта узнала позже, расчетливо ударить им в спину. 

Если бы Дэйту не подхватили, бесцеремонно запихнув в закрытый кар, то для нее всё закончилось бы там и тогда. Технодиктатор и присные, похоже, именно так и думали. 

Дэйте очень, очень хотелось, чтобы они сполна пожалели о поспешном зачислении Дэйты Трикс в ряды мертвецов. 

Как раз поэтому она не могла рисковать. По меньшей мере, попусту. 

С проспекта она свернула на чуть менее шумную и чуть более грязную улочку, ведущую в хмурый, ещё сильней затянутый испарениями рабочий район — нарваться на камеру или дрона там было практически невозможно. Зато патрули водились, но больше следили за тишиной и соблюдением заводского графика, чем направленно выискивали недовольных. Всё равно двоичные идентификаторы, которые привязывали каждого в пром-комплексе к своему рабочему месту, были после Прорыва целиком и полностью в руках Технодиктатора. 

Дэйта зажмурилась до рези в глазах; но даже на эту вопиющую несправедливость у неё не было времени отвлекаться. 

В тоскливом ряду мусорных баков — рядом с закусочной, где можно было состариться, так и не дождавшись заказа, — прятался едва заметный спуск. Надо было пройти по нему, из показной осторожности придерживаясь за склизкую стену, — а следом, пару ступенек не доходя до выщербленного асфальта, сделать вид, что спотыкаешься, взмахнуть руками и пошатнуться, неловко соскользнув влево: от души впечатываясь плечом в темное пятно мертвой псевдоплесени. Подавить тошноту и задержать дыхание, точно погружаясь под воду.

Была — и нет: последнее изобретение Старика сработало без задоринки. Он сумел свести воедино ненаходимость «маячков» Эм-Аш — и шифры доступа, над которыми сам работал, будучи деталью Администратора. Нейроадаптированная квазицифровая стена становилась — на считанные секунды — несколько более цифровой, щекоча кожу ласковым электричеством, и снова плотно смыкалась: так, что, не зная точных планов здешней застройки, и не поймёшь, где можно обустроить лазейку. 

Даже то, что район граничил напрямую с G-сектором, было им только на руку. Как гласила старинная поговорка: хочешь спрятать — клади на видное место. 

Тяжелые лестничные ступени из материального, источенного водой и временем, камня глухо отзывались на шаги Дэйты, пока она спускалась вниз — на этот раз по-настоящему, внимательно переставляя ноги. 

По темному полу разливались лужи воды, в которых переливалась-рябила радужная плёнка масла и отражались квадратные колонны, исписанные архаичными граффити. Где-то среди похабных надписей и кислотных рисунков разной степени приличности пряталась выведенная быстрым росчерком трехмерная монограмма Эм-Аш — её единственная уступка собственному тщеславию. 

Дэйта, окинув весь этот пейзаж единственным взглядом, шагнула дальше — по направлению к утопленной в стену двери — из таких же плотских, «естественных» материалов, даже не раздвижной, — едва заметной на грязно-сером. 

Они выкатились из-за опорной колонны без предупреждения. У Дэйты не было с собой оружия — но даже в противном случае она бы не успела ответить. Слишком мощные, на каждом плече — по пушке, телосложением — не считая шасси вместо ног и ранца-генератора за спиной — напоминающие донельзя раскачанных крепышей. Визоры на шлемах, заменявших им головы, мигнули дважды — синхронно между собой. Можно было ясно представить, как бегут по обратной стороне строчки распознавания — в норме процесс протекал быстрее, но изношенное «железо» вносило коррективы в скорость и надежность операций. И вот, формируются координаты, вздрагивает перекрестье прицела — система наведения срабатывает, определяя расстояние, внося поправки по ветру и освещенности. Малейшее проявление враждебных намерений — и ты труп. 

Дэйта не пряталась и не бежала. Наоборот — улыбнулась, откинув тыльной стороной ладони упавшую на лоб прядь волос. Охранники убежища подъехали ближе. Перемигнулись, лязгнули — и одни из них, левый, раскинул манипуляторы приветственным жестом.

— Икс-Игрек рады видеть мэм.

Робот заключил ее в тяжелые объятия. Дэйта не опасалась за свои рёбра — «близнецы» были достаточно тонко настроены, — но запах нагретого металла и потрескавшейся краски вместе с гудением электрических потрохов заставили ее голову слегка закружиться.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Икс, — она отстранилась, когда прошли положенные десять секунд, и заставила себя улыбнуться. 

«Близнецы» ничем не отличались один от другого — только цветом корпуса: красный у одного, синий у другого. Похоже, некогда они были единым патрульным роботом, а потом списанного стража порядка собрали вновь, в двух телах. Интеллект, и так невысокий, уменьшился пропорционально. Но подручных Технодиктатора интересовало послушание, а не интеллект. 

Эм-Аш перепрограммировала их. Теперь эти двое демонстрировали безупречную верность: не хакерше, как можно было подумать. Дэйте. Ее они называли «мэм». Хакершу — не называли никак, она общалась с ними исключительно прямыми командами: краткая трель виртуальной клавиатуры — и один из них (чаще — оба) застывал неподвижно, пока не будет задан новый приоритет. У подобных роботов, само собой, не было глаз, но отсутствующий «взгляд» визора всё равно казался Дэйте остекленевшим — она замечала разрывы в поведенческой непрерывности, даже если у Эм-Аш сброс и ввод занимали всего секунду. Дэйта только головой качала — не то чтобы с осуждением; просто… так. 

Но следовало отдать хакерше должное: своё дело она знала.

Икс-Игрек следовали за Дэйтой, как неусыпные стражи из детской сказки. 

«Лучше бы вы так ходили за Стариком», — сказала однажды Дэйта в сердцах. Роботы никак не показали обиды — возможно, они вовсе не знали такого чувства: эмоциональный набор подобных моделей обычно ограничивался базовыми реакциями. Но Дэйта, обожженная запоздалым стыдом, всё-таки попросила у них прощения. Икс-Игрек действительно не были виноваты — Старик сам вызвался помочь семье одного из членов сопротивления: нескладный молодой человек едва достиг консенсуса с великаншей-женой насчет компиляции их ребёнка. Они надеялись, что удастся потянуть время еще немного — пусть даже генный код их потомства, как это и ожидалось, оказался неприемлем для строгих техницистских реестров. Старик до последнего прикрывал семейство через слой Оболочки, еще доступный подпольной группе. И те успели уйти — но вот Старику не посчастливилось: может, Технодиктатор и его ученые не могли разобраться во всех секретах мира-системы, но ряд шифров Администратора им всё же поддался. Даже Эм-Аш переменилась в лице, когда след-сигнал оборвался точками — пускай никто из них просто не успел бы прийти на помощь. 

Дэйта долго подбирала слова, положив одну ладонь на плечо Иксу, другую — Игреку.

«Извините, ребята. Я… очень благодарна, правда, что вы меня защищаете. Мне просто жаль, что нельзя защитить всех одинаково хорошо. Иногда я думаю, что не должна быть исключительной. Вы меня понимаете?» 

«Безопасность мэм Дэйты имеет высший приоритет», — прогудел Икс; он вокализировал чаще своего «близнеца». Молчаливый Игрек казался Дэйте склонным к задумчивости; сколько бы Эм-Аш ни утверждала, что задумываться там попросту нечем. 

«Да, с одной стороны… Так и есть. Я слишком за многое отвечаю. Только я вряд ли что-то смогла бы в одиночку, без Старика. Поэтому и злилась. Он был… и остаётся для меня очень важным человеком. Но без вас мне тоже было бы сложнее со всем справляться. Так что простите. Ладно?»

«Близнецы» торжественно — или так ей только показалось? — кивнули. Дэйта ещё и обняла каждого — сама, настолько искренне, насколько возможно. 

Эм-Аш посмеивалась — говорила, что Дэйта способна очеловечить даже примитивнейшего уборщика или бармена. Дэйта отвечала, что в своём Комплексе она именно так и вела себя с персоналом. Эм-Аш только хмыкала — ну, мол, а я о чем говорю? Или, думала, я тебя подкалываю? А я серьезна, как никогда, учти. 

Эм-Аш. Соратница. Больше, чем просто подруга. 

Рыжая, с искрами в волосах — редкостная генетическая модификация; хакерша была родом из совсем другой системы, другого фрэйма. У нее не было имени, только личный код, маркирующий принадлежность: MH-1–10110. Так было принято в общине пояса астероидов, где она вышла из пренатальной капсулы. 

Дэйта не удивлялась — сама будучи усовершенствованным клоном собственного отца, слишком занятого, чтобы общаться с женщинами по старинке (хотя бы на уровне сверки генетических карт). 

Свои обычаи — в человечестве, раскиданном по анклавам Сети. Ценность дивергенции, единство в разнообразии. Ограничения, наложенные Централью, были достаточно гибкими, чтобы учитывать это. 

Но поначалу Дэйта всё равно поглядывала на хакершу искоса. Слишком уж мало людей и модификатов прибывало в окраинный мир-систему, и ещё меньше — решали остаться сколько-нибудь надолго. И самый заметный пример из этого меньшинства никак не располагал к оптимизму. 

Хотя торговля ценными химическими соединениями и продуктами их переработки с более отдаленными кластерами Сети приносила городу стабильный доход (проценты с доли, доставшейся отцу её отца, как одному из первопоселенцев, как раз и позволили Дэйте открыть Комплекс), её родина не могла похвастать особым богатством или значением. 

Даже странно, что Технодиктатор — ещё до того, как назваться этим вызывающим титулом, — выбрал в качестве базы именно их. А может быть, как раз и не странно. 

В каком-нибудь из миров-систем, отстоявших не так далеко от Централи, его разработки скорее стали бы предметом пристального внимания. Здесь же детали Администратора, включенные в единый вычислительный комплекс, заботились в первую очередь о бесперебойной работе основных городских систем — связи, транспорта, учёта и распределения. Достаточно было создавать убедительное впечатление об эффективности своих методов и не идти на прямой конфликт, чтобы санкций не следовало; до тех самых пор, пока реагировать не станет уже слишком поздно. 

А что до хакерши — Эм-Аш просто явилась в приемную, дождалась времени, назначенного служебным дроном, и предложила Комплексу свои услуги: не полное рабочее подключение с перекодированием ID, но помощь с любыми программными сбоями, которые у них могут возникнуть. Со сдельной оплатой по результату. 

У Дэйты не было никакого формального повода отказать. 

Тем более, что Админ-деталь — второй, формальный совладелец её детища — не находила в идентификаторах Эм-Аш ничего угрожающего. (Только потому, теперь понимала Дэйта, что хакерша сама захотела так). 

И всё-таки Дэйта не могла избавиться от смутного чувства, скребущего вдоль позвоночника всякий раз, когда Эм-Аш проходила мимо. Словно бы нахальные глаза хакерши стремились пробраться ей куда-то под кожу, запустить туда вирус-червь. Вытащить из нервных волокон всё, что делало Дэйту личностью, оцифровать и записать в один из розоватых кристаллов памяти, которые хакерша носила связками на запястье — вместо браслетов. И весело позванивала ими, закинув ноги в щегольских сапогах прямо на стойку бара — хэй, да это даже не рабочее место, что тут такого? С такими словами она подмигивала Дэйте, заходившей промочить горло после тяжелого дня — и хорошо хоть, у хакерши хватало такта молчать, если лицо Дэйты казалось ей действительно чересчур усталым. 

Но, стиснув зубы, приходилось признать: Эм-Аш стала полезным приобретением. Она сходу обнаружила и залатала пару незамеченных уязвимостей в сегменте Оболочки, который был ассоциирован с Комплексом, — и предложила элегантный способ того, как перестроить громоздкую систему защиты данных, не потеряв в надёжности. 

Быть может, модификаты и персонал были для хакерши скорее объектами, чем кем-то еще, однако работу для них (и на них, если всё же возникала нужда) она исполняла безупречно. И даже расценки не задирала — разве что насмешливо предлагала Дэйте угостить её выпивкой или ужином «за счет заведения». Иногда Дэйта даже соглашалась. А иногда нарочно поворачивалась спиной, не обращая внимания на то, как встают дыбом волосы на загривке: когда Эм-Аш начинает смеяться громче. 

И всё же Дэйта старалась не подпускать хакершу к центровым файлам Комплекса и системным реестрам, которые были ей доступны как совладелице, — ровно до тех пор, пока неупорядоченные инфопотоки не пробили без того расшатанную защиту, и каждый, кто умел управляться с цифровыми последовательностями, оказался на вес редкоземельных металлов. 

Но только увидев на водительском месте кара-спасителя до тошноты знакомую растрепанную шевелюру, Дэйта сумела до конца поверить: они — союзницы. Они — вместе. 

От облегчения Дэйту, кажется, даже затрясло. 

Неприязнь, подозрения, смутная напряженность (чем бы она ни была) — всё отступило, когда выяснилось, как воспользовался произошедшим Технодиктатор. 

Клочья привычного мира расползлись туманом наутро после Прорыва. Дэйта чудом сумела подключиться к Оболочке через аварийный коннект-комплект и даже выкачать оттуда почти полную панораму: прежде, чем в глазах у неё потемнело — от слабости и отчаяния разом. Эм-Аш, крепко сжимавшая её пальцы в своей ладони, тогда впервые не дала ей упасть.

Теперь всё было иначе.

Теперь они вместе возглавляли сопротивление. 

Точнее, то, что от него осталось. 

Особенно теперь, после того, как схватили Старика… Дэйта поёжилась — она пыталась, но не могла не представлять, что делают с ним сейчас. Старика не убьёшь так просто — естественных частей в его теле практически не осталось, даже отделы мозга через один заменены были более совершенными нейромодулями, но его смерть была Технодиктатору не нужна. А вот сведения, хранившиеся у него в памяти — даже в той, какую нельзя извлечь сознательным усилием, — к примеру, то, что касалось остаточных следов работы в Администраторе…

Единожды деталь — деталь навсегда; так говорил Старик, усмехаясь — когда делился, будто бы невзначай, каким-то секретом работы города — еще до Прорыва. Дэйту — как совладелицу Комплекса — интересовало в основном сообщение между Основой и Оболочкой: способы добиться максимальной лёгкости перехода, снять постэффекты слишком прочных коннектов, синхронизировать последовательную и параллельную работу слоёв…

Дэйта приносила Старику экаф — сама, не беспокоя никого из персонала, — когда выдавалась минутка, и слушала, устроившись с ногами на кресле-подушке. Казалось, они могли сидеть так часами: престарелый модификат и совсем юная с виду девушка, обмениваясь новостями и старыми историями, пока Комплекс мерно и мирно шумит вокруг, принимая очередных посетителей, пришедших развлечься, или клиентов, ищущих помощи. 

А сейчас она в одиночестве допивала чашку, которую кто-то предусмотрительный оставил для неё в стенной нише — содержимое успело остыть, но Дэйте было довольно и того. (Быть может, это была Эм-Аш — от этой мимолетной мысли напиток во рту Дэйты на долю секунды словно бы стал теплее). 

С силой проведя ладонями по лицу — это не прогоняло напряжение, но хотя бы помогало слегка расслабить глаза и лицевые мышцы, — она сделала глубокий вдох и потянула в сторону дверь, за которой располагалось нечто вроде информационного центра всего подполья. 

Полукругом расставленные сенсорные экраны, словно стайка дирижерских пультов: световые ноты танцевали на них в порядке, который непосвященому непременно показался бы хаотичным. Переплетения проводов, которые бессмысленно было прятать, на полу и вдоль стен. Низкий стол, заваленный одноразовыми дата-планшетами, поступавшими через стабильную складскую утечку, и другой, повыше, для моделей и чертежей. Несколько печатных устройств, годившихся для изготовления несложных, но важных приборов и компонент — тех же кристаллов памяти или копи-ключей. Матовая доска в углу, не цифровая, на которой нужно было писать маркерами и стирать за собой. Сфера-карта, послойно отражавшая доступные их датчикам события в городе, — незаменимая, хоть и стабильно искрящая поближе к барьеру.

Обычно Эм-Аш выбирала себе точку работ и устраивалась напротив, поджав одну ногу, на вращающемся стуле, постукивая по металлической опоре пяткой или каблуком сапога. 

Так оно и было сейчас. 

Когда Дэйта вошла, Эм-Аш не обернулась: схема, которая пошагово формировалась перед ней на трехмерной проекционной панели, поглощала всё внимание хакерши.

— Что слышно от Вьюна? — спросила она. На кончике указательного пальца блеснул микроскопический лазер, которым Эм-Аш элегантно поправила чем-то не устроившую деталь рисунка. 

— Говорят, — осторожно начала Дэйта; прищурившись, она могла различить в этой схеме что-то знакомое — и отчего-то царапавшее под ложечкой, — что группа доктора Доо усовершенствовала протокол «Гет». Теперь они эффективнее будут вмешиваться в коммуникации и распределение. 

Вьюн был их внедренным агентом — единственным, кто ещё оставался в Башне. Несколько полицейских, вынужденно перешедших на службу Технодиктатору, не в счет — за ними с каждым следующим днем следили всё пристальнее. 

— Допустим, — почти таким же тоном отозвалась Эм-Аш. В её голосе чувствовалось напряжение: должно быть, что-то не сходилось в тонких расчетах. — Но кого как, а меня больше интересуют точные данные. 

Они обе не говорили об очевидном. Возможно, какие-то шифры памяти Старика всё же поддались, или (что было легче для самой Дэйты, но ничуть не лучше для всего города) ищейкам Технодиктатора удалось вынюхать ещё кого-то из непоправимо-бывших деталей. Эм-Аш, правда, обещала чуть ли не клятвенно, что первой доберется до спекшейся информационной груды того, что было когда-то последним составом Администратора, и стеной встанет над расшифровкой. Но всегда оставались обходные пути. 

Дэйта прочистила горло. Повела плечами, стряхивая фантомную тяжесть.

— С ними сложнее. Сейчас в Башне идут проверки на всех частотах. Но кое-что у меня записано — надо только настроить считыватель. — Одним шрамом на запястье Дэйты после этого должно было стать больше — но эту цену за безопасность сведений она уже привыкла платить. — А кроме того… Вьюн опасается, что в истории с барьером есть двойное дно. Ведь если подумать, он больше стесняет нас, чем Технодиктатора. 

Дэйта замолчала, смачивая горло слюной. Невозможность простроить стабильный канал в одну из ближних систем — или даже к самой Централи, если расстараться с расчётами — означала полную изоляцию. Никакой помощи, никакой поддержки. 

— По объему энергии Прорыв, как бы страшен ни был, не сходится с последствиями — это еще Старик считал, если помнишь. Вот Вьюн и думает: вдруг это ловушка для нас с самого начала. Способ надежно спрятать город под колпаком, чтобы никто не думал, что надежда возможна. Чтобы все, кто ещё сопротивляется, в конечном счете, задохнулись под ним. 

— Пустые слухи, — отмахнулась Эм-Аш, поворачивая свою работу примерно на тридцать градусов. — Ты ведь отлично понимаешь: на самом деле, ему нужны не мы — ему нужна Централь, но пока что он заперт здесь. Вот и пробует отыграться, клацает зубами. Челюсти его видела? — Свободной рукой она попыталась изобразить это клацанье — и Дэйта даже рассмеялась бы, не будь настолько напряжена. — Вот то-то же. Главное — до поры в них не попадаться. 

— Но зачем ему понадобился тогда Прорыв? Быть может, что-то и пошло при этом не так, но в таких делах я не склонна верить в случайности. Причина всегда должна быть. 

Схема действительно казалась знакомой. Эм-Аш ещё немного увеличила её, раздвинув большой и указательный пальцы, но тут же едва не хлопнула ладонью по столу от досады.

— Мы, кажется, об этом уже говорили. Или нет? Слушай, я…

Остаток фразы Эм-Аш утонул во вспышке внезапной боли. Дэйта зажмурилась, вскидывая ладонь к виску. Похоже, одна из ярких точек-узлов на пресловутой схеме слишком сильно отозвалась в глазах. Нужно было выпить таблетку — или сделать быструю инъекцию; но это — потом. Она несколько раз с усилием моргнула, прогоняя остаточные блики. 

— Хорошо, даже если его действительно больше интересует экспансия.

— Наоборот. Пока он будет набирать рекрутов и форматировать их под собственные стандарты — воображаю твое лицо, но с этим мы ничего поделать не можем, пока не подвернется случай для толковой диверсии, — все остальное уйдет из фокуса. — Схема еще раз повернулась, сделавшись менее яркой — несколько частей потемнели, словно лишившись подпитки. Если спроецировать её на плоскость в том же масштабе, принимая — для удобства — каждый слой Оболочки за плоскость… Дэйта потерла лоб, и мысль ускользнула. — А где невнимание, там просчёт. 

— Быть может и так. Но что тогда мешает ему прямо сейчас ударить силовым кулаком — одновременно прибирая к рукам остатки нашей свободы? 

— Ничего. Кроме того, что этого не случится. — Эм-Аш так и не отрывала взгляда от схемы. Теперь обе её ладони лежали на столешнице, неподвижно.

— Если Технодиктатор решит, что риск того стоит… 

— Какими бы самонадеянными ни были его спецы, они не станут рисковать по-крупному. Существа, даже низшие, это тоже ресурс, а с ресурсами он управляться умеет — это даже Администратор ваш признавал. Ограничатся не одним якобы-беспилотником, а целой «стрелой», если настолько загрызет нетерпение. Но в любом случае, ещё не время, чтобы сквозь мембрану с такой структурой начал проходить хотя бы наноразмерный луч.

— Откуда ты зна… — слова застряли у Дэйты в горле. Всё вдруг сложилось воедино у нее в голове — встало на место с легким щелчком переключателя. Мгновенно: вот не было — а вот уже есть, и решительно непонятно — как можно было не видеть, когда все детали давным-давно маячили перед глазами.

— А. С-схемь, — досадливо ругнулась Эм-Аш. — Впрочем, когда-то надо было сказать. — Она повернулась вместе со стулом, глядя Дэйте в лицо — прямо и не таясь. — Да, это моя разработка. Точнее, моей семьи, но я ее допилила напильником и зашифровала личными кодами. — Эм-Аш подняла руку. Россыпь точек у нее на запястье, от ладони до локтя — точно проколы на древней перфокарте. Индивидуальный, неповторимый узор — способный работать, только если она жива. Никаких «отпилить и просканировать», никаких голо-копий и вирт-модуляторов.

— Как я раньше не догадалась… — голос Дэйты упал до шепота, бессильного, пропитанного равнодушием по краям. 

— Я воспользовалась Прорывом, чтобы выдать мой фокус за естественные процессы. Воздействие незащищенных инфопотоков на обрабатывающие алгоритмы структур типа Оболочки до сих пор не изучено до конца. 

Дэйта помотала головой. Отступила на шаг. Дверь у неё за спиной так и оставалась незапертой, но мысль о бегстве разве что на долю секунды мелькнула в её мозгу. 

Если всё действительно правда, то бежать уже бесполезно.

— Так вот, значит, что означала твоя уверенность в его планах? — медленно, едва ворочая языком, сформировала вопрос Дэйта — догадываясь об ответе так же, как и об остальном. 

Эм-Аш дёрнула плечом.

— Ну, он мне платил, было дело, отпираться не стану. Что да, то да. Не представляешь, на что можно пойти, когда вот-вот начнешь буквально жрать провода, запивая из лейденской банки. 

Дэйте хотелось закрыть уши руками, но нервный импульс отказывался достигать мышц. Она слушала, не слыша — не понимая, отказываясь понимать смысл того, что продолжала говорить Эм-Аш. 

— Думала, сработаю по-тихому, а для чего оно и зачем — уже не моя печаль. Но я-то при этом и знать не знала, что на хвост мне уже приземлились хранцы. — Она использовала жаргонное словечко, свойственное тем, кто предпочитал действовать вне закона миров-систем; «подсистемники», как называли их за глаза. — Должно быть, отследили какой-то контакт на той стороне, иначе бы не подловили так просто. Мне, знаешь, тоже известны кое-какие приемы. 

И всё же слова беспощадно вбивались в мозг Дэйты: каждое — как раскаленный прут.

— Выкрутили руки и быстренько расшифровали двоичным по базовому: либо мне ставят штрих-код прямо там, и больше ни одной мысли я своим умом не подумаю, — либо я соглашаюсь на них слегка поработать. А там и амнистия, и стирание UF-отметок, и все дела. 

— Поработать? Пошпионить, ты хотела сказать? — Дэйта произносила это, словно во сне: тягучем и душном, от которого невозможно проснуться.

— Грязная работа, не спорю. Но кто-то же должен ей заниматься. Например, такие, как я. — Край рта Эм-Аш дернулся в усмешке. — На самом-то деле хранцам не сведения были нужны. Всё, что нужно, на Технодиктатора у них было и так. Откуда — не спрашивай; не от меня, это точно. То есть, я знала, что он разрабатывает оружие, но этим в половине знакомых мне кластеров никого не удивишь. Хотя использовать в качестве источника энергии Оболочку — это было умно. Подключаться в разных местах, чтобы не было подозрений, а исчезающие фрагменты данных всегда нашлось бы, на что списать. Коннект-травмы тоже дело не такое уж редкое.

— Точки нестабильности, — Дэйта проговорила почти беззвучно; густые, светящиеся капли на схеме Эм-Аш были именно тем, чем казались. 

— А что будет, если внести такую нестабильность в Оболочку Централи? Вот то-то же, в Совете умники тоже об этом подумали. Если Технодиктатору удалось бы пробиться прямым лучом, Оболочка к Оболочке, то пришлось бы разбираться не только с вторжением его военных машин. Само собой, это было совсем не в их интересах. 

Эм-Аш сжала и разжала пальцы, едва не забыв перед этим спрятать лазерную иглу. 

— У Совета есть одна тактика. О ней не говорят, потому что некому говорить. Если в одном из кластеров возникает угроза — кластер следует уничтожить. Вместе с угрозой. — Хакерша усмехнулась — невесело, жёстко. — И волки сыты, и овцы целы, как говорили предки. 

Что такое «волки» и «овцы»? — могла бы спросить Дэйта. Но в ней не осталось места для таких праздных, пустых вопросов. 

— Так что я вернулась к вам сюда, на этот раз явно-легально, отчиталась перед работодателем и подыскала себе спокойное местечко. Вроде как собрать информацию, а на самом деле — подумать, как выбраться из этой кислотной ванны, не растворившись. Что «сигналом» к зачистке должна стать гадость вроде Прорыва мне, ясно дело, не сообщали. — Эм-Аш посмотрела в потолок. — Пришлось догадываться самой. Удачно, что в Комплексе можно было разгрузить процессор от всего лишнего. Но сколько по бутылке Клейна ни ползай... Выбора у меня, считай, не было: если не пустить «жука»-диверсанта вовремя, хранцы обязательно зашевелятся. Не я — так кто-то другой, и бага с два я узнала бы свою «замену» до того, как мир взлетит на воздух и подпалит мне зад. И надо было уж что-то делать, раз куда ни кинь — всюду клин. Вот я и… сделала.

Эм-Аш развела руками — мол, как-то так.

Дэйта рухнула на колени. Глаза жгло; она не умела плакать — не научилась. 

Она всегда должна была оставаться сильной. Оставаться одна, не опираясь ни на кого. 

Она ошиблась, позволив себе найти опору в Эм-Аш. Ошиблась и застряла, как шестерня, в засбоившем механизме. А за ошибки надо платить. 

Теперь безразлично, чем это кончится. Пусть даже смерть — всё одно. Пусть бы хакерша выстрелила «иглой», или в энергетическом коконе передала прямо в Башню, или скормила вместо надежной «синей» пилюлю с ядом. На кого бы та ни работала в самом деле, где бы на самом деле ни ждали от неё результат…

Дэйте было уже всё равно. 

Она проиграла. Проиграла сразу же, когда вступила в войну — только поняла поздно. Возможно, даже Комплекс — даже с Комплексом она сделала только хуже, самонадеянно бросая вызов тому, чего даже толком не понимала. Разве стоило вообще на что-то надеяться — без силовых инструментов, без связей, безо всего, — бросаясь на амбразуру с идеализмом наперевес?

Её обложили со всех сторон. Сопротивление бесполезно.

Несколько мгновений тотального, всепоглощающего отчаяния Дэйта не видела и не слышала ничего, даже не чувствовала пола под ногами. 

Потом она услышала шаги. К ее векам прикоснулись пальцы — загрубелая кожа, но движения аккуратные. Пальцы стирали… слёзы? Дэйта так поразилась, что моргнула. И не сумела снова закрыть глаза. 

— Посмотри на меня, — Эм-Аш взяла в ладони лицо Дэйты. 

Глаза у хакерши похожи были на какой-то цветок — Дэйта не могла вспомнить имя. Отец загружал ей в детстве такие файлы — даже в Оболочке она потом не видела ничего похожего. 

— Я не брошу тебя. Не собираюсь бросать. Неужели не понимаешь — с моим кодом я легко могла бы пробить барьер хоть когда, даже в одиночку? Как только стало понятно, что организованное сопротивление захлебнулось. Ударный резерв Централи справился бы с зачисткой, благо, за ценой они не стоят. Платить-то, знаешь, не им… — край её губ на долю секунды дёрнулся в усмешке. — Пускай меня пожурили бы, этак свысока, за сбой в «первоклассной» программе — но отпустили бы восвояси, с новеньким-чистеньким личным файлом. 

— Но ведь ты собиралась. Раньше. До того, как…

— Тогда вы для меня были чужими. Никем. Ничем. А теперь… — хакерша покачала головой. — Старею, видать. Вросла, точно кристалл в каверну, и сама не заметила. Да и… — она неопределенно передернула плечами. — Я ведь ещё тогда, когда только устроилась к тебе, заметила: тебе не всё равно. Сначала-то, когда только узнала в Башне про этот твой Комплекс, подумала — мало ли таких, кто строит из себя благодетелей. Но как бы я потом ни прощупывала утечки, а не нашла никакой схемы отвода. У тебя чужие данные были защищены лучше, чем твой собственный реестр и счёт — пришлось мне немного дополнить шифры перед побегом. — Она покачала головой. — Неудивительно, что в тебя все так верят. Ты брала тех, за кого даже последний подсистемщик не поручится — а они потом работали не за страх, а за совесть. 

— Например, тебя, — безразличным тоном заметила Дэйта. 

— Например, меня, — согласилась хакерша. — И что, разве я хоть раз воспользовалась возможностью? Не стану напоминать, а то еще подумаешь, что оправдываюсь. 

Но Дэйта и сама помнила кое-что, хотя вспоминать и было, словно дышать разреженным воздухом. 

Они тогда устроили вылазку — рисковано было оставлять укрытие сразу обеим, но оставлять горожан, доверивших сопротивлению свои ID, без припасов первой необходимости, было еще рискованней. 

Управляющий складом за квартал от укрытия (раньше он был завсегдатаем Комплекса) договорился с Дэйтой: через два дня им подвезут всё необходимое. Но забирать придется через обходной путь, не отмеченный на самых новых схемах — проблем с ищейками Технодиктатора не хотелось никому. 

Они с Эм-Аш пробирались обратно по этому самому обходному пути — старые кирпичи, удушливая влажность и никакого сетевого доступа ни изнутри, ни снаружи, — когда что-то юркое, липкое шмякнулось с одной из протекающих труб прямо Дэйте на капюшон. Она неловко взмахнула руками, пытаясь отогнать, сбросить — и споткнулась, потеряв равновесие на скользком металле.

Дэйте едва хватило выдержки, чтобы не закричать, когда химерная тварь скользнула по её лицу, проворно перебирая насекомыми лапами. Застрекотала, капая липкой слюной — предшественником парализующего яда. Разодрала ткань куртки, вонзила челюсти в плечо — и тут же застыла, дернувшись последний раз в жизни. Мутная кровь, смешанная с ещё какой-то жижей, плеснула Дэйте на шею и на рукав. Она скосила глаза: нож, который хакерша таскала в сапоге, подрагивал в мутированном тельце твари. Бесповоротно мертвой. 

Зрение мутилось от удара и отравления, самой встать не удавалось — и не удалось бы. Теперь-то Дэйта осознавала: Эм-Аш могла бы сдать её патрульным там и тогда. Лучше способа не представилось бы, и какая разница, с кем разобраться прежде — с ней или Стариком? Она тоже могла бы сказать многое, а прочностью Дэйта Трикс, как ни крути, уступала Админ-деталям. 

Но хакерша поступила совсем иначе. Поддерживая её, ковыляющую на подвернутой ноге, довела обратно до штаба. Уложила в «санитарной зоне», укрыв термоодеялом, чтобы не допустить переохлаждения, и не спешила уходить: сидела, положив пальцы поверх её безвольной руки. Прежде, чем уплыть в мутный лекарственный сон, Дэйта успела заметить, как Эм-Аш наклоняется к ней совсем близко и смотрит тем самым, мурашки по позвоночнику, взглядом — который отчего-то больше не кажется ни подозрительным, ни назойливым. 

Именно после этого Эм-Аш оживила перепрошитых Икс-Игрек и настояла, чтобы Дэйта никуда не выходила без них. 

Это всё не могло быть ложью. Или… могло? 

Она опять моргнула. 

Но взгляд хакерши оставался таким же сосредоточенным и внимательным, без злости или насмешки.

Одной рукой Эм-Аш теперь подхватывала Дэйту за поясницу, а другую положила на плечо. Не хотелось ни отстраниться, ни вырваться. Быть может, это была апатия — а может быть, её тело вопреки всему верило хакерше больше, чем её сознание. 

— Нельзя было позволить этому городу потерять тебя. 

Пальцы на её плече сжались — на мгновение, но все-таки ощутимо. 

— Но ты так и не сказала… 

— Как меня перемкнуло, что вместо спасательной операции тут будет карательная? 

Говорить Дэйте отчего-то сделалось трудно, так что она только кивнула. 

— У меня есть один знакомый. Не в совете, но близко. Мы держали контакт, от случая к случаю. И он знал. — Заметив вновь всколыхнувшееся недоверие во взгляде Дэйты (ещё бы: дружба, сколь угодно неблизкая, агента и «подсистемщика» — неслыханные дела), Эм-Аш широко, пусть и несколько натянуто, ухмыльнулась. — Надо будет как-нибудь рассказать тебе, как мы с ним вместе удирали от патрульной бригады модификатов, у которой в полном составе перемкнуло клеммы. Или как я укрывала его на свалке за резиденцией одного из клановых боссов моего родного астероида. Некоторые вещи, знаешь, сближают. 

— Но вряд ли он уполномочен был делиться такими сведениями, — заметила она, хотя язык по-прежнему слушался с трудом.

Эм-Аш дернула плечом. 

— По правде говоря, да. Но знаешь, как говорят — тяжелые времена требуют решительных мер. Так что он, скажем так, успел вовремя поймать меня за руку. Чисто на пару слов. 

— А ты…

— А я уже на месте сложила два с двумя. И успела передать ему кое-что существенное перед тем, как барьер… замкнулся. Хлипенький план, конечно; но какой есть. 

— Не могу поверить, — с трудом размыкая губы, почти без выражения выговорила Дэйта. Даже тени иронии не было в этом голосе — одна сухая констатация.

— Придётся. Он — сторонник другой стратегии, знаешь ли. «Лечить, не резать». На редкость идеалистичный товарищ, да. Кого-то мне этим напоминает. Ему только нужен испытательный полигон. Плюс аргументы, желательно калибром побольше, и какое-то время на то, чтобы пободаться с главой Совета. А наша задача — продержаться тут, пока Эйб с единомышленниками не подоспеет. Может, поднять восстание в нужный час. 

Уголок губ Дэйты дернулся при слове «восстание». Она, два отсталых робота, несколько беглых спецов Администратора — и кучка перепуганных горожан. Отличный материал для запуска программы восстановления. 

Хотя, конечно, следовало признать: недостаточно простого страха, чтобы выжечь память о Дэйте Трикс. Комплекс, даже заброшенный, завешанный мерцающими лентами и флажками, возвышался над противоположной частью города, составляя молчаливую — негласную, скрытую за видимым поражением — конкуренцию Башне. 

Её персонал — как человеческий, так и роботизированный — пока что ни о чём не успел забыть. Возможно, это ещё дает им надежду. 

Дэйта подняла ладонь, стирая остатки слёз. Жест вышел по-прежнему несколько механическим, замедленным, но на нечто большее у неё просто не хватало сил. 

Как и на то, чтобы отвести взгляд от лица Эм-Аш. 

— Теперь-то ясно тебе? Барьер — способ спасти вас. Нас. Стазис. Состояние равновесия. Понимаешь ты? — хакерша встряхнула ее. — Первый этап санации, как они это называют, включает стирание надстроек. А мы не можем рисковать разрушением Оболочки. У нас еще осталось, что терять. И кого, — веско добавила Эм-Аш. Дэйта вздрогнула. 

Перед её внутренним взором — безошибочно, больно — встало бледное, тонкое, но неунывающее мальчишеское лицо.

Братишка, посмертное отцовское детище, вышел больным — Y-хромосомы всегда более уязвимы к ошибкам. Айнц не мог ходить в физическом мире, но прыгал по Оболочке, словно родился там — свился из побочного кода, выплюнутого Администратором. 

К двенадцати годам он уже назубок мог перечислить все самые распространенные шифры, даже защищенные от первичного взлома. Сам сконструировал кибер-пса. Не было ни одной многопользовательской игры, в том числе объединявшей несколько кластеров, которую он не сумел бы пройти — а потом забросить, потеряв интерес. 

И, конечно, все эти истории о героях — спасителях и освободителях, жонглирующих кодами Сети, словно плодами айблока. Айнц запоем проглатывал как документальные сводки, так и приключенческие фильмограммы, где агенты Централи — силовой кулак Охранной Коллегии — наводили порядок и защищали от несправедливости. 

Айнц мечтал. Зарываясь в технические журналы и лабиринты дополненной реальности, он мечтал не только преуспеть в науке — но и защищать справедливость.

Если сестра могла противостоять растущим амбициям техницистов — то чем он хуже? Так Айнц и говорил, поправляя надвинутую на затылок кепку с символом Комплекса: раскрытой ладонью, где вращался двухцветный знак бесконечности.

«Будь осторожней», — говорила она ему. 

«У меня больше никого не осталось», — этого Дэйта не говорила; Айнц был мальчишкой, в конце концов, а мальчишки редко прислушиваются к таким аргументам. 

Дэйта помнила, как они разговаривали в последний раз. Даже не лицом к лицу: через монитор; о каких-то совсем простых, обычных и повседневных вещах. Дэйта, признаться, не очень вслушивалась в бодрую, даже преувеличенно бодрую, как можно было бы теперь сказать, болотвню — и потом нещадно корила себя за это. Но тогда её куда сильнее волновала необходимость следить за точками нестабильности и вести осторожный пошаговый диалог с представителями Технодиктатора: прощупывая их прежде, чем они имели бы шанс достаточно прощупать её. 

«Не дрейф, сестрёнка», — подмигнул Айнц напоследок. — «Ты ужас какая умная. Ты прорвешься». 

Дэйта надеялась потом расспросить брата подробнее, извиниться за невнимание — сказать ему, что благодарна за его веру в неё. 

Но «потом» не случилось. 

Айнц был умница: прикинул несколько возможных причин сбоев, подозрительно регулярных — как потом выяснила Дэйта, даже выделил в итоге закономерность, достаточную для построения функции, — и догадался о том, что техницисты не стали бы просто так предлагать уступки и переговоры. 

Зачем размениваться на мелочи, если можно сыграть ва-банк и получить всё? 

Но Айнцу нужны были доказательства. Доказательств же добыть было неоткуда, кроме как из самой резиденции — а снаружи, в преимущественно физическом мире, она охранялась так, как ничто другое в системе (и Администратор разве что с большим скрипом одобрил бы силовое вмешательство — даже если сложить всю огневую мощь полицейских сил). 

Он решил, что сможет пробраться сквозь Оболочку — один. И вошёл целиком, полностью загрузив сознание, ассимилировав физический носитель в среду. Риск, на какой решился бы не всякий опытный ходок — что Хранители, что хакеры, что админ-детали. 

Особенно там и тогда.

Помехи летали по Оболочке стаями бешеных молний. Никто не знал толком, чего ждать — но в суматохе проделать нечто рискованное легче всего. 

Айнц предусмотрел всё — как ему казалось. Ищейки Технодиктатора сбились с ног, запутавшись в собственных программах слежения, и даже глупые фильмограммы, как оказалось, могут приносить пользу: именно оттуда Айнц почерпнул часть своих уловок — творчески их переработав, само собой, чтобы узнавались поменьше. 

Но одного он предусмотреть не мог. Прорыв смёл все хоженые дороги Оболочки, точно лавина.

Барьер затянул мир-систему непробиваемо-плотным коконом. 

Айнц исчез. 

Ни слова, ни весточки — один белый шум.

Дэйта с головой уходила в координацию работы Сопротивления, до темноты в глазах напивалась с Эм-Аш, не спрашивая о рецепте предложенного ей пойла, пристрастилась к заглушающим реальность пилюлям, хоть и не из самых опасных, — всё только ради того, чтобы приглушить тупую, ноющую боль под грудиной. Чтобы избавиться, хотя бы ненадолго, от чувства, что она подвела даже самого дорогого ей человека — и что тогда говорить о прочих, которые отчего-то, вопреки всем рациональным соображениям, до сих пор продолжали на неё полагаться. 

А теперь хакерша бросала ей надежду — словно плащ или одеяло в холодную ночь. 

— Ты… знаешь что-то? Выследила? Когда?.. — Дэйта подалась вперед, хватая Эм-Аш за руки — ногти царапнули по точкам-отметинам кода.

— Тшш, не всё сразу. — Эм-Аш мягко нажала ей на плечи, и слабая хватка сразу разжалась. — Чуть позже разверну схему с флагами, чтобы было нагляднее, а заодно сама погляжу, не подлатать ли где-то чего. Подробностей в программе не будет, уж извини: семейная тайна. Но если примерно сравняем диапазоны, меньше придется объяснять как-нибудь потом.

— Надеешься, деталей мне хватит, чтобы поверить? — не удержалась Дэйта.

— Мне следовало рассказать раньше, знаю. — Хакерша покачала головой. 

— Почему тогда?..

— Ты же исключительный человек, — снова усмехнулась Эм-Аш. — Идеалистка, каких мало. Подумай: если ты меня сразу подозревала — каков был шанс, что ты станешь меня слушать, когда окажется, что на самом-то деле твоя чуйка была права? Нет уж. А вот если бы кавалерия прибыла по моей наводке, когда ты и прочие уже никого не ждут… Победителей не судят и на мороз не выгоняют, так ведь?

Дэйта покачала головой. Она и вправду не могла сказать точно, как поступила бы. Она коснулась предплечья Эм-Аш, на этот раз мягче: жест мог бы сойти за извинение, пусть даже Дэйта и думала, что извиняться здесь в первую очередь стоит не ей. Эм-Аш кивнула ей и продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало:

— В общем, в отмеченных координатах будет ждать связной Эйба. В этой… скажем так, передаче, содержится код стабилизации. С ним можно установить луч-канал сквозь барьер, так что снимать защиту загодя даже не придется. В Башне могут расставить хоть сотню датчиков — но алгоритм генерации точки выхода заранее разработан так, чтобы на этой точке вас не могла подкараулить огневая команда с теплым приветствием. Мускулов у Технодиктатора больше, но с внезапностью и умением пусть ещё попробует потягаться.

Дэйта, сосредоточенно слушавшая, прищурилась, а затем моргнула.

— Но… подожди. Послание, передача… Последний зарегистрированный вход перед полномасштабным Прорывом. В закрытом реестре, я проверяла, чтобы удостовериться. Это ведь как раз… 

Эм-Аш кивнула — с тем же самым непринужденным, признающим всё и сразу, выражением на лице.

— Я поклясться могу: Айнц ничего не…

Дэйта застыла с открытым ртом, вдруг неожиданно вспомнив — поставив на место ещё один фрагмент паззла. 

Айнц сказал ей — в тот, последний раз — что встретил в одном из «лабиринтов» ближнего слоя Оболочки девочку своих лет. Странную: такую, которой раньше не знал. Но в мир-системе всегда есть место загадкам; и насколько эффективно бы ни была устроена жизнь — Администратор с его деталями обеспечивают только общий управляющий контур, а «на земле» порой случается всякое. Дэйта даже указание себе сделала: когда всё закончится, навести справки. Как так оказалось, что ребёнок не указан ни в учебном реестре, ни в общегражданском, и не нужна ли ей (и её семье? есть ли у неё вообще семья? и кто тогда, на какие средства обеспечивал подключение?) поддержка и помощь — из тех ресурсов, которыми располагал Комплекс. Ведь именно для этого Дэйта когда-то всё и затеяла. 

Ещё больнее было думать о том, что брат нашел друга только затем, чтобы тут же и потерять — тем более, что теперь она никак не могла уже ничего сделать для девочки по имени Анра. 

Но если Эм-Аш говорила правду… Дэйта покачала головой.

— Она, значит, эта Анра — не настоящая? 

— Конечно, не настоящая. Конструкт. — Эм-Аш помедлила на мгновение. — Хотя если то, что ты рассказывала про него, правда — твой мелкий братец найдет способ доработать ИИ-сознание. Если, конечно, ему захочется — даже среди моей семьи вляпываться в конструктов как-то не принято. С другого края, эта девчонка какой-то шибко индивидуальной у меня получилась. Так что не удивлюсь. 

— И она должна задать направление. Точно стрелка. 

Эм-Аш кивнула, довольная достигнутым пониманием.

— В общем, если я правильно рассчитала — а я всегда рассчитываю верно, учти, — они в сигма-форме перемещаются к заданной точке входа-выхода. Траектория довольно запутана, но всё это ради безопасности. А Технодиктатор на хвосте — лишнее дело было бы, согласись. 

— Как мы узнаем о них, если — ни один сигнал?..

— Я узнаю, — усмехнулась хакерша. 

Эм-Аш по-прежнему обнимала ее. У Дэйты не было никаких сил на то, чтобы сопротивляться. И желания, честно говоря, тоже. 

От хакерши исходило тепло. Уверенность, в которую хотелось завернуться целиком и зарыться носом. Словно когда-то в детстве, давным-давно, когда отец ещё был жив, а она еще не повзрослела раньше положенного. 

Жесткие ладони Эм-Аш скользнули по её спине — от шеи до пояса: одна, а затем другая. Мурашки пробежали у Дэйты по позвоночнику, щекоча фантомным электричеством. Грубоватая ласка ощущалась неожиданно остро: может быть, потому, что уже долгие годы никто не касался Дэйты именно так. 

Хакерша осторожно подняла её на ноги и подвела к матрасу в углу, где частенько спала. Сама Дэйта предпочитала уединение пусть крохотной, но своей каморки. 

— Можешь посидеть тут. — Эм-Аш легонько провела пальцами по ее щеке и шее. Дэйта вздрогнула, но дрожь была приятной. И она подалась навстречу — почти неосознанно, почти незаметно для постороннего взгляда. 

На лице Эм-Аш появилось странное выражение — словно помехой перебило экран. Губы приоткрылись, из них вырвался вздох — слишком, чересчур резкий. Дэйта не поцеловала их даже — клюнула кратким, сухим касанием, и только тогда Эм-Аш убрала руку от её лица. Покачала головой. 

— Вздремнула бы ты, пожалуй. Думаю, это не повредит. 

— Разбуди, когда будет пора, — попросила Дэйта. Опустошенная, словно полая изнутри — высосанная досуха неожиданно навалившимся откровением.

Ноги не держали Дэйту, и она просто съехала по стене, не заботясь о том, что может ободрать спину.

Хакерша наклонилась и пошарила в поясной сумке, отомкнув простой (по крайней мере, на первый взгляд) магнитный замок. 

— Синюю, как обычно?

Дэйта только кивнула.

Эм-Аш осторожно вложила продолговатую пилюлю ей в ладонь, сомкнув для надежности пальцы, чтобы не выпала. Ободряюще и так же осторожно пожала Дэйте запястье.

Дэйта кивнула ещё раз — и вот тогда Эм-Аш решительно выпрямилась, отступая на шаг, другой. 

Дэйта проследила взглядом за ней, возвращавшейся на рабочее место: сброшенная на мгновение маска (и маска ли?) снова прикипела к лицу, вернулся сосредоточенный прищур, и пальцы уже танцевали в воздухе, разминаясь, готовые снова взяться за дело. Профиль Эм-Аш в отсветах экранов казался резким и отчужденным — несмотря на всё то, что она только что говорила и делала.

Дэйта опустила глаза на свой сжатый кулак и медленно, скованно, как будто её мышцы постепенно вспоминали, как им следует работать, отцепила с пояса уплощенную продолговатую фляжку. 

Таблетка вместе с глотком витаминизированной минеральной воды скользнула в пересохшее горло. 

Под закрытыми веками разлилось небывалое, голубое небо. Смех брата послышался вдалеке. Тявкнул его кибер-пёс — злобный дикарь для всех посторонних, и ласковый, как щенок, для маленького хозяина и хозяйки-сестры. 

Дэйта улыбнулась — светло и бледно.

Заёмного счастья должно было хватить на пару часов. 

 

…Эм-Аш еще пару мгновений смотрела на Дэйту — свернувшуюся в позе зародыша, треснутую, но всё же не сломленную, — а потом с печальной усмешкой отвернулась к экранам.


End file.
